


for the earth is old and grey, little darling, we'll away

by orphan_account



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Genderbending, Modern Setting, Teasing, They love each other, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: brianna convinces her girlfriend to go on a camping trip.(very short. might continue this if people like it)





	for the earth is old and grey, little darling, we'll away

❂

“let me take you camping.” brianna stated, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl’s waist. she had been thinking about taking regina out in the woods camping for a night or two, a while now. she’d even been dropping subtle hints every time she had the chance. 

regina clearly hadn’t gotten any ideas as she tore her head from brianna’s chest to look up at her girlfriend with disgust. “ew! what? no! there’s huge bugs out there!” 

the older girl rolled her eyes with a slight amused smile, “c’mon it’s not like they can get much bigger than you.” she teased. she had to admit she should’ve seen this coming, but she did have a backup plan. 

“we’ll take the van.” 

“the van?!”

“reg, please. i just want to take you someplace away from here for a night or two. i wanna take you someplace where you can see more stars than you can ever imagine, angel.” brianna pleaded with her girlfriend, even crouching slightly to get more eye level with her.

regina looked unamused.

“i’ll let you pick out whatever you want for the trip. blankets, snacks– whatever you want.” that was the final straw for regina. she let out a big huff and crossed her arms, even thought there was a big smile displayed across her face.

“fine.” she agreed. brianna smiled a toothy grin at the smaller girl before lifting her up in a soft hug. 

“thank you, angel.” brianna whispered with a gentle kiss on the head. regina rolled her eyes as a smile adorned her lips.

—

finally, it was friday and the couple was packing the van with the rest of the stuff that regina insisted they needed. she had even decorated the van and sleeping area. solar fairy lights now adorned the inside of the van along with a plethora of throw pillows and big fluffy blankets. needless to say regina was pretty proud of her decorating. even brianna had to admit it looked pretty cozy.

the plan was for brianna to drive them to the camp grounds stay there for the night, drive to a different one on saturday night, then they’d be back in their own bed by sunday night.

it was only about 2 p.m. when they had begun driving. brianna wanted to get their in time to show regina the sunset and planets without the bright lights of the city surrounding them. 

the blue eyed girl had been playing games and scrolling through social media for the past hour. as much as she didn’t want to go at first, she had to admit she was getting very impatient. with king just having taken off, it was nice to get away from the fans and the concerts for a little bit even if just two nights.

“we’re here.” brianna’s soft spoken words pulled her out of her thoughts and she popped her head up to peer out the windows. they were at the top of some mountain or hill, all regina could tell was that they were high up. you had a pretty good view of the sun that had just begun to set and there also weren’t many other cars around. 

“it’s beautiful, bri.” she glanced back at her girlfriend with big blue, wonder-filled eyes. the older girl blushed as she put the van in park. she brought a hand to the blonde girl’s cheek before unbuckling and getting out of the car.  
“where are you going, bri?” the girl asked. 

“setting up of course! you want to get comfy while you watch the sunset.” brianna replied, pulling open the trunk. regina looked back at her girlfriend before slipping off her sneakers and climbing back to her girlfriend who was currently digging through one of duffle bags they had packed (or more brianna had packed).

“found it!” she exclaimed, her head almost banging into the the roof of the van. it was a medium sized bottle of bug spray. the curly haired girl held it out to regina only for a moment before her small hands reached out and snatched the bottle. 

regina pulled on a random pair of sneakers she found and stood on her top toes. she sprayed herself down with the bug-spray before handing it back to the older girl who did the same. 

regina struggled to pull herself back up into the trunk with brianna eventually having to practically lift her back into the van. “you’re so tiny.” brianna squeezed her hip, receiving a middle finger in return. she gently took the tiny hand in her own and brought it to her lips, “i love you.” she spoke before planting a peck on the back of regina’s hand.

regina took the opportunity and pulled brianna back into the van. the two giggling girls fell back into the mess of soft, colorful blankets and pillows. regina buried her face in the crook of brianna’s neck and laid a manicured hand on her chest. she could feel the gentle and content beating of brianna’s heart, along with a long kiss being pressed to her temple. 

“i love you back, bri.” she smiled.

the end.


End file.
